


No harm, No foul

by Mocking_point



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_point/pseuds/Mocking_point
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalind and Coulson clear the air, and Coulson clears up a misunderstanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No harm, No foul

**Author's Note:**

> I thougt this u after seeing last nights episode. I really hope they keep her around, and keep Coulson/May as friends. It'd be ice to see a M/F friendship without any romantic implications and I lost that hope with FitzSimmons.

Phil waked to Roz before Banks had a chance to whisk her off. "Rosalind...." he started, but before he could continue she held her hand up.

"Please, Phil. It's really not necessary." She said.

"No, I--"

"Phil. I get it. Once bitten, twice shy." Rosalind said shaking her head. 

"Actually it was twice bitten." He said with a smirk. This caused her to raise her eyebrows.

"I know exactly how your feeling now. In your shoes... The Mack told me what happened with Ward and your Friend Garrett. And now more recently with Andrew... I'd have done the same." She said, checking the time.

"Still I feel the need to apolog...." 

"PHIL!" She said cutting him off yet again. "You don't even know my real name! The only reason we're working together is because I threatened your daughter. I haven't given you--"

"What?" He asked, incredulously.

"What?" Rosalind asked, confused.

"Daughter? Sk-- Daisy isn't my daughter!" He said, with a chuckle.

"Really!" She said, eyebrows raised in question. "I'm sorry. I just assumed."

"No, it's alright. I get it enough and it's kinda nice, if not official." He said think back to Gonzales right before what happened with the Inhumans.

"It's just the way you to are around each other. The way your reacted when I showed that picture. The way she is with May. And you and her just give off that couple vibe..." Phil smiled to himself. It wasn't the first time these assumptions have been made. "Hell, Mack once referred to her as 'Coulson's little girl'." She said with air quotes. 

Phil laughed. He heard that one in passing but lips tightened up once they realized he was around. "I hope this won't be a detriment to our working relationship?"

"Hopefully not our personal one either." She said, stepping into the car. Once Banks looked away she gave him a wink and they rode away.


End file.
